The devil's own daughter
by R.S. Adams
Summary: a cross over for hannibal lector and criminal minds. when hannibals daughter starts dating reid, things happen. bad sumary, good story. oc/reid


_**The Devil's Own Daughter**_

* * *

"excuse me?"

"you heard me, no unauthorized persons allowed." the guard, a firm but not altogether stubborn man named Paul Kinnethy repeated for the second time. The girl barely reached to his shoulder and he wondered silently at her wanting in to one of most top security prison/psych ward in the country.

"here" the girl sighed, she better just get this over with, with her kind of luck, the doctor who ran the ward would hear of her soon enough anyways. She had been hoping to get in without the use of her surprisingly legally obtained papers. The papers the guard Paul was now on the first page of.

"everything seems to be in good nick" he said, relieved that he wouldn't have to be mean to a little girl, he had two little girls at home. Forcibly removing a little one just wouldn't sit well with him. "who is it you'll be wanting to see. I don't mean to be rude or nothin' but I have to know for security purposes, miss"

"Hannibal Lecter" she said without the slightest bit of expression, save her eyes, her eyes flashed red near the edges.

"you'll have to see the doctor about that, he has to approve all of Lectors visitors, miss" the guard said, "now what you be wanting with him anyways?" Hannibal the Cannibal may have been a pride of the doctor's but Paul was sure to stay far away from his cell, plateglass or not. He'd seen that tape with the nurse, whatever the doctor said about Hannibal being a brilliant mind and all, it just didn't seem right, to him. Keeping someone with that kinda streak in the world.

"look on page two" she had expected this and she was prepared. "I'm his-"

"daughter?" Paul shook his head, "I never knew he had one, not that I followed his dealin's closely myself. it's a bit too fearsome for my liking." the girl wondered at a security guard in a place like that deeming things too fearsome for themselves, seemed ironic to her, although, Hannibal was something else. A lot of people were scared by him, and with good reason. Paul didn't ant to let her in, but he had too. "go in. it's the last cell."

She went through the heavy gate, her slender body and steady, small feet never swaying from the center line. Paul wondered at her, she looked little and delicate and much too pretty to be in a place like that. Oh well, he thought, closing the gate behind the visitor, if he'd learned anything about the insane and the criminal is that you can never judge a book by it cover. Or rather you shouldn't.

Meanwhile, the girl was nearing the end of the hall, where her DNA claimed father unknowingly waited. The DNA project had been to merely see if there was a common gene certain brutal and somewhat genius serial killers shared. It was her thesis project, the very one that got her on an early scholarship to Harvard. As an unexpected element, she'd managed to obtain the infamous "Hannibal the cannibal's" DNA, she had to match it against hers. The results where less than desirable. But alas she was at the second to last cell. The man in it was yelling at her, nonsense no doubt. She managed to decipher what sounded like the words "aliens", "heaven" and "48 virgins".

Then Murasaki Chiyoh, 17 stood face to face with her long lost father.

He was smiling she dully noted, he no doubt was contemplating the damage he could inflict upon this new presence. He couldn't see her yet, she was standing too far from the light, so he waited. Patient as ever. She took a step into the light, his smile dampened.

Standing in front of Hannibal lector was a face he hadn't in over 20 years, it was the face of lady Murasaki his exotic and at once captivating stepmother, later turned lover, when he could love that is, before he'd remembered.

"Hannibal Lecter" she had lady Murasaki's voice, a pleasant alto. One that no doubt occasionally revealed notes not on the western scales.

"lady Murasaki?" he asked to her, he knew it was not her, she would have aged. But her couldn't resist, as hard as he was now. He could still remember the feel of her in that room when his Luke warmed heart had not been enough for her.

"Lady Murasaki is my mother." she answered, she took a step closer. "I am Murasaki Chiyoh and you are my father."

"yes it would appear I am." his voice was muted, soft as velvet, she didn't trust it. "where is your mother? are you sure you are not a child of her and the French inspector Popils?" his words, when repeated to her mother would have a sting, she knew they would by his voice alone.

He was silently contemplating the namesake, it had been a long time since he'd seen Chiyoh, or heard news of her. The last he'd heard of her she was betrothed to a young man from Kyoto university of engineering. He wondered in his absent way if she was happy with following her heart. He wondered if Lady Murasaki was.

"I am your daughter. Or so the DNA says, and as I haven't found any faults with it yet, I believe it is." she was stiff, careful inside. But outside she appeared collected, calm and easy. She was just as deadly as him in her amazing control. She was like lady Murasaki. He'd always proceeded carefully, but not cautiously with her. "I came here because I wanted to see the beast in his cell, the monster I was born of. No more" then again she was still his daughter too. He smiled, it made her shiver slightly, but he would never see it.

"well now you do in fact see the beast in his cell, what do you think? Would you dare to come closer with me in this cage?" Do I make a complacent monster?

"yes to most. But I have the suspicion that you will bite off the tongue of the first captor who Is foolish to come into your cage." she was at home in this kind of conversations. She liked pitting her wits, even if only for a moment against his, it was interesting.

"yes but not if they aren't foolish enough"

"but the fool is always around, just waiting to step into the ring of folly" she mused. She saw him smile farther and sit on the edge of the line of light, one leg outstretched and the other bent at the knee. His arm leveled on it, his fingers clasped easily together.

"when I said that mercy stood, within the border of the wood,"

"I meant the lenient beast with claws, and bloody swift-dispatching jaws." she finished for him, it was one her favorite verses. "Lawrence Spingarn."

"what do you suppose he meant hmm, chiyoh? What do you think he meant on the nature of the beast?" he was baiting her, she took it. She was careful to avoid getting the hook imbedded in her lips.

"I couldn't tell you what he was thinking, no more than I could say if god meant to dine on human flesh before the angel intervenes." She couldn't, didn't know of the talks with Lady Murasaki.

"you have hit a mark." he said, inclining his head slightly in applaud of her skills as a marksmen. This did not satisfy her.

"No. I haven't. I might've if there had been a heart to hit, but you have only ice. I know of your past." his face did not change nor did her's, still that flash of red from both. His heart was indeed frozen, he had no reason to care, ice covered any vulnerable sadness he may have had. His dreams did not trouble him and nor did his memories anymore.

"so then you know of the frozen child that died, you know of the suffering that I endured when I found that I myself had eaten my sister? You do not" he put a pinch of false anger into his voice. He felt nothing of the sort but anger was a way of unmasking. It did not work in the correct way. She remained indifferent. Detached. She was truly his daughter.

"yes and I wonder if you knew yourself how much it would twist your soul, what you went through." she paused a moment for inflection. "your subconscious knew it I think. that's why it tried to repress it. You must have used a medical drug to bring about your memories, did you not?" she knew she was right. So did he. He, in the way of a true predator, used that.

"my mind knew it, maybe, but my heart and my soul did not. They needed my memories."

"ah, but you are so indefinitely wrong. Your soul and your heart were not so maimed as to be cast into an internal winter. You have no heart now, nor a soul, all you have is the mind that tried to guard you and failed." he had a rejoiner to that.

"yes, but is it not better to have the mind that tried and failed but was right, that the heart and soul that won and was wrong."

"but what would you do with such a mind?" she wondered aloud. "if you do not truly enjoy knowledge with your soul, why learn? I see your many books, you loved to read. Loved to learn as I do. But now, I believe you do it for the answer to your boredom."

He thought on that a moment and all was silent save for the still ramblings of the other inmates. Hannibal studies the girl, his daughter further. She has his eyes, his intelligence and no doubt her mothers too. Her mother who taught the elegant lesson that he at thirteen thought of in the same likeness of Mr. jarvoc's mathematics. Both beautiful in different ways. She was her mothers miniature, structure wise. From the long hair he had seen so long ago in the chateau to the slender hands that had held to his heart so many times and her form was the same also. Tall, slender, statuesque. She would be a heartbreaker indeed.

"how is your mother, she approved of your coming here?" he wondered upon this point and saw no danger in asking it.

"no but you of all people should know of the separation of what your mind knows and what it acknowledges." she didn't miss a beat, she was as much a beauty as her mother, and so much of the still hunter also.

He knew this, knew her. She was him, she was her mother, the only element left unknown to him was the part she claimed as her own self. That was what he would read. He almost wished she would make it easy for him, that she would be submissive enough to let him look at her undoubtedly fascinating mind. Almost. But of course she isn't that dumb, or suicidal in matters of speaking. She was his daughter, lady Murasaki's too, she was a whole new breed, it intrigued him. She also had yet to step closer to his plate glass window on the world.

"yes, but that doesn't always have the same bearing on others as it does people like me. Or you." his smile wasn't half as contorted as his mind, but it served its means well.

It would have frightened her if she wasn't all she was. The youngest member of the BAU team, the youngest person ever to be admitted into oxford at 13. If she was even an inch smaller in herself she would have shrunk back, but she didn't. She instead randomly thought about Spencer Reid.

As her boyfriend of sorts in any normal situation, he wasn't a good idea but compared to all the others she could have chosen from the team, he was. After all she could have chosen Derek Morgan, brown sugar in all its glory and not to mention pretty damn smart but also a womanizer. She could have had Aaron hotchner, sure he was with Emily Prentiss now, but she could have taken him from the older woman without a glance back. It was that easy for her.

Yes, Derek and hotch would have been easy to obtain, even though hotch was a stickler for the rules and might have frowned upon breaking law and possibly setting himself up for statutory rape. Even though Morgan would sometimes feel awkward that she had to go through many of the trails of relationships at her age. She still could have had them.

Reid was different. Though he was in theory and execution a much easier break then either of her other teammates, she felt different around him. She didn't want him for the game or conquest, she wanted him for him, for herself. It was a rare person who could bring that out in her, Reid was surprisingly perfect for her.

Oddly assertive and firm (though he hid it well) when it came to her fidelity to him and his possession of her, he was intriguing. Also, he was and amazing kisser, at a little over 10 years her junior he was more innocent than her and yet so much more experienced. To all the hype about her seduction skills, she was still a virgin for all intents and purposes.

"five minutes 'till closing!" the reluctant guard called from the very inside of the gate, normally he wouldn't even bother coming that far, but the little miss was being awfully quite and he just couldn't bear it if something bad came of it.

"its almost time for you to go, tell me, have you found what you were looking for?" Hannibal's smile twisted further under her steady gaze. She didn't smile, didn't move closer, just looked him full in the face and spoke.

"the one that catches the prey is not always that which leaves with a full stomach, but sometimes it is." he words were clear, precise, and in utter contradiction with itself. She turned to leave and for the first time in a long time, he found as genuine a smile as he would ever wear on his face. He didn't know, nor care if she came back, but she had come, and he had killed an hour.

At home she changed into her boyfriend's shirt, it was old, from Reid's brief but successful stay at Stanford. It was her favorite, being soft and old and incredibly comfortable. She curled up in her shared apartment, in her shared bed with the one person she wanted to share everything with. Reid didn't turn around, he knew she wouldn't want him too, not yet. He knew where she was going, knew how hard this was gonna be, this was for her.

After 5 minutes of just laying with her face against his pale, slightly bony back she finally says something.

"Spence, honey, you can turn around now. Its okay." she pulls his shoulder down, making him turn, putting words into action. Only when he was fully facing her, his wide hazel eyes staring into hers is she able to breathe again. Her inability to breathe got better when she felt herself pressed to him, but it was only his eyes that could take it fully away. God, she loved him.

"are you okay?" his voice was quiet, uncomfortable, but he didn't look away. God, she'd forgotten how awkward he could be. She relieved him of most his worried when she melted her face in a smile just for him.

"yah, I'll be fine. I just need some time." she kissed his collarbone, glad as always that he was taller than she, glad that he was close to her.

Moving in with him had been an adventure all right and though this thing between them had never actually progressed to sex, it was way more mature than most relationships she saw everyday.

Then again, one could hardly expect a relationship between two people as odd as Chiyoh Murasaki and Spencer Reid to be any sort of normal. It was beautiful though, beautiful that she could stroke her hands up and down his chest, all around his shoulders and never feel the slightest twinge that she was being taken advantage of. This was a miracle, a sun in her darkest day, his too she was sure.

"I love you" she said, inclining her head to catch his lips in hers.

"god chiyoh" he groaned against her. "I love you too"

Hmmm, maybe she should sleep with him…..

Fin


End file.
